Laugh Maker
by RuikaNanami
Summary: "Laugh... maker?"/"Ya, Laugh Maker. Karena itu, aku sekarang datang untuk membuatmu tertawa."/SinJu/Based of "Laugh Maker" by Bump of Chicken.


Laugh Maker

.

Magi Owned by Ohtaka Shinobu

.

Laugh Maker Owned by RuikaNanami

.

Pair : SinJu ( Sinbad x Judal )

.

Warning :

OOC, Typo, Misstypo, Abal, AU dengan latar gak jelas, dan lain-lain. Merasa ada hal yang tidak disukai dari peringatan di atas, silahkan klik tombol 'back' sekarang.

Based of "Laugh Maker" by Bump of Chicken

ENJOY!

Ruangan itu sepi. Kosong.

Hanya ada sebuah kasur, jendela, dan seorang pemuda.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu duduk di kasurnya sambil menundukkan kepala.

Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya menangis. Air matanya terus mengalir, hingga menggenangi sebagian ruangan itu.

Ia tidak peduli. Lebih baik ia mati dehidrasi di situ. Lagipula, memangnya ada yang perduli dengannya?

Tidak. Tidak ada satupun. Makanya, jauh lebih baik jika ia mati di situ.

**Tok Tok.**

Tiba-tiba saja, suara ketukan terdengar. Judal–nama pemuda tersebut– sedikit mengangkat kepalanya.

Sebenarnya, baik penampilan maupun _mood_-nya sedang tidak ingin untuk menemui seseorang hari ini, tapi...

"... siapa? Mau apa?"

Terdengar suara tertawa kecil dari balik pintu. "Bukan siapa-siapa. Tapi, kau bisa memanggilku _'laugh maker'_. Yah, tapi kalau kau mau tahu, nama asliku Sinbad."

"_Laugh... maker_?"

Demi tuhan, ia tidak ingat pernah memanggil sesuatu seperti itu.

"Ya, _Laugh maker_. Jadi, sekarang aku datang untuk membuatmu tertawa. Bisa biarkan aku masuk ke dalam? Di sini dingin..."

'_Tertawa?_' Judal menggertakkan giginya. "Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak perduli dengan semua itu! Biarkan saja aku sendiri!" Judal membentak Sinbad.

Tidak, ia bukannya ingin ditinggalkan sendiri, hanya...

_'Karena, kalau kau ada di situ, aku jadi tidak bisa menangis.'_

~SinJu~

Genangan air itu naik lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Hampir menggenangi kasurnya. Lebih mirip seperti dilanda banjir.

Tentu saja, itu semua karena Judal kembali menangis.

Lagipula si _laugh maker_ atau apapun itu sudah pergi, jadi terserah dia mau menangis atau tidak, kan?

**Tok Tok.**

Atau mungkin dia salah.

"Hei, aku sudah boleh masuk ke dalam?"

Orang itu... masih di situ?

Judal harus mengakui dia agak sedikit senang karena orang itu agak keras kepala dan tidak meninggalkannya.

Walaupun, hanya sedikit, sih.

Toh, artinya si Sinbad atau si _laugh maker_ itu tidak mengindahkan perkataannya untuk membiarkannya sendiri.

"Hei, bukannya sudah kubilang untuk membiarkanku sendiri?"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan bocah kecil menangis sendirian di dalam."

"Ap–HEI! Apa-apaan itu!? Aku bukan bocah, dan kalau kau mau, silahkan lenyap saja! Aku juga jauh lebih senang begitu! Lagipula, aku mau menangis atau apapun, itu urusanku!"

Hening.

"Kau tahu?" Sinbad menempelkan penggungnya ke pintu dan terduduk, "kau yang pertama kali bilang begitu dalam hidupku. Hei, rasanya sedikit sakit juga, ya? Jadi ingin ikutan menangis."

"Jangan bercanda!" Bentak Judal, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Kau datang ke sini seenaknya hanya untuk membuatku tertawa, lalu sekarang kau bilang mau menangis!? Bisa-bisa nama _laugh maker_ milikmu itu ikutan menangis!"

"Hei, aku tidak seenaknya, tahu... lagipula aku datang ke sini juga karena ingin membuatku tertawa..."

"Aku justru ingin menangis kalau melihatmu seperti itu, tolol! Lagipula aku tidak ingat... pernah memanggil sesuatu yang seperti itu..." suara Judal bergetar, air matanya kembali menetes.

Judal terduduk bersandar ke pintu, kakinya tergenang dengan air mata yang ia hasilkan sendiri.

Dan pintu itu pun, menjadi perantara di antara dua insan tersebut, sekaligus menjadi saksi bisu dari tangisan mereka.

~SinJu~

Keheningan menyapu mereka. Tiada suara kecuali tangisan mereka.

Atau mungkin tangisan Judal, karena Sinbad sudah berhenti menangis sejak tadi.

"Hoi, _baka-dono_..."

"Siapa itu? Namaku Sinbad."

"Aku tidak peduli. Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu _baka-dono_."

Sinbad tertawa. "Kamu lucu juga."

"...hei..." Judal sedikit bergumam.

"Hm?"

"Bahkan kalaupun aku bersikap begini, kamu masih ingin membuatku tertawa?" Akhirnya Judal angkat bicara.

"Huh?"

"Maksudku–yah, kau tahulah, bagaimana sikapku tadi. Bukan tipe orang yang mudah dibuat tertawa, kan? Jadi, bagaimana kalau menyerah saja?"

"Kau maunya aku menyerah?"

Tidak. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin.

Ia masih ingin bersama Sinbad. Ia tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian.

Tapi, ia tahu. Tidak akan ada orang yang tahan bersamanya.

"–ya. Karena itu cepat pergi sana."

_Bukan. Semua itu bohong_.

"Ah, tapi sayang sekali," ujar Sinbad. "Aku hidup hanya untuk itu."

Mungkin untuk Sinbad, kalimat tadi sama sekali tidak berharga. Atau mungkin hanya sekedar asal bicara.

Tapi untuk Judal, lima kata tadi bagaikan setitik air di padang pasir.

Dari sekian orang yang membuatnya menangis, ada seseorang yang mau membuatnya tertawa. Dari jutaan manusia yang membuangnya, ada yang mau memperdulikannya. Dari seluruh manusia, masih ada membutuhkannya. MEMBUTUHKANNYA.

Seulas senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya.

Mungkin lebih baik membiarkannya masuk ke ruangannya?

Judal berdiri dan berbalik arah untuk membuka kuncinya. Kemudian, ia memegang kenopnya dan menarik daun pintunya.

Tapi, sejak kapan pintunya jadi seberat ini?

Ia berusaha menarik pintunya lagi–dan gagal. Entah kenapa.

Judal sedikit melirik ke lantai yang tergenangi air mata. Jangan-jangan...

Ya, tepat. Pintu tidak bisa dibuka karena tekanan dari air mata yang menggenang.

Judal menggedor-gedor pintunya. "Oi, dengar tidak? Kuncinya sudah dibuka, buka pintunya dari sisimu!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hoi, jawab aku! Katakan 'iya' atau 'oke' atau semacamnya!"

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Sinbad.

"Hoi, _baka-dono, laugh maker_, atau siapapun itu, jawab aku!"

Hening. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang membalasnya kecuali kata-kata Judal sendiri yang bergema dalam ruangan.

Mata merah milik Judal terbelalak.

Tunggu...

Demi Tuhan...

Jangan katakan... kalau...

Sinbad... meninggalkannya?

Meninggalkannya sendirian, di ruangan yang kini tidak bisa dibuka, setelah mengucapkan hal semacam itu padanya?

Meninggalkan Judal sendirian, walau katanya ia hidup hanya untuk membuat Judal tertawa?

Meninggalkannya tepat setelah Judal mulai mempercayainya?

Setengah tidak percaya, Judal memukul daun pintunya dengan keras. "Hoi, Sinbad, jawab aku!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sinbad benar-benar meninggalkannya.

"Hoi, katamu kau ingin membuatku tertawa! Katamu, kau hidup HANYA untuk membuatku tertawa!" Air matanya kembali menetes. "Kau meninggalkanku tepat setelah aku mulai mempercayaimu, brengsek! Memangnya kau pikir ini bercanda!?"

Sakit. Jari-jarinya terasa sangat sakit karena memukul daun pintu besi itu dengan sangat keras.

Tapi, hatinya jauh lebih sakit.

"Hoi, ini bukan bercanda! Cepat kembali dan–"

**PRANG!**

Terdengar suara sesuatu pecah. Dan itu berasal dari belakang Judal.

Dengan spontan ia melihat ke belakang, dan matanya yang sudah sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis itu membelak melihat pemandangan yang terpampang di depannya.

Kaca jendelanya pecah. Dan Sinbad berdiri di sana. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah pipa besi, tampaknya ia menggunakannya untuk memecahkan kacanya. Dengan senyuman yang menyakinkan, ia berkata dengan yakin. "Aku datang membawakanmu senyuman."

Hangat. Untuk pertama kalin dalam hidupya, Judal merasa hangat. Dan sangat nyaman.

Tapi...

...kenapa...

... SINBAD TIDAK BERBUSANA!?

Wajah Judal terasa panas sedetik kemudian. Mulutnya bergetar, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar.

"Hm, terpesona, yah? Tapi wajar, karena siapapun pasti terpesona begitu melihat–"

"BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA! PAKAI BAJU SANA!" Judal melemparkan selimut dari kasurnya tepat ke muka Sinbad.

Sinbad hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Judal. Ia tidak sadar, bahkan telinganya juga memerah. "Judal, lihat ke sini sebentar."

Si pemilik nama hanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan mendapati Sinbad menunjukkannya sebuah cermin kecil.

Di cermin itu terlihat jelas bayangan dirinya. Matanya terlihat sebab, masih ada sedikit air mata yang mengalir dari matanya, dan pipinya memerah.

Sinbad tertawa kecil untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "kamu bisa berekspresi seperti itu juga."

"Ap–brengsek!" rutuk pemuda yang lebih pendek.

Tapi hebatnya, untuk pertama kalinya, Judal benar-benar tertawa.

~END~

A/N : I'M NOT SORRY #slap

Eh, salah. Maksudnya, I'M SORRY! DX

_My writing skills left me_. Makanya jadinya fic gak jelas dan kurang pendeskripsiannya begini. #SAWB

Ini untuk **Rui Arisawa** san yang saya harus berterima kasih karena sudah mau nemenin saya ber-fangirl ria di PM! XD

Pas saya nonton PV-nya di NND, saya langsung punya dorongan buat nulis ini. SINJU FOREVER! #stahp #RuikaStahp

... sebenarnya nggak juga sih. Soalnya saya juga SinJa shipper. #Woi

Ah, well, buat yang ingin nonton videonya silahkan klik link di bawah ini :

www . youtube watch?v=galbzDQB-p4

Tolong spasinya di hapus, dan nikmati SinJu kesayangan anda~~~! #apasih Dan sedikir tambahan, jika ingin menikmati gambar yang sangat sweet, tolong pause videonya di 2:09!

Terakhir, berkenankah meninggalkan review?


End file.
